A registration regulation procedure is known from EP 0 951 993 A1. An actual change of a longitudinal extension of a web is detected by measured values during printing, for example web speeds. The registration is reset by an appropriate register adjustment of the cylinder and registration rollers.
EP 0 837 825 B1 discloses a method for regulating web tension, wherein values which characterize the press state and method-related properties, are used for regulation of the web tension, in addition to the measured actual values of the web tension. Predeterminable web-specific parameters are also introduced into the regulating algorithm, besides the actually measured tension values.
In accordance with DE 36 05 168 C2, the modulus of elasticity of a web of material, and its cross section are entered into a control or regulating device. A matching of the regulating parameters affecting the chronological behavior and the amplification of the regulating device is performed by use of the modulus of elasticity.
EP 0 882 588 B1 discloses a web registration regulation on the basis of an indexing mark measured by a sensor whose regulating dynamics can be changed in view of predictable changes. A control is moreover disclosed, wherein predetermined register corrections are selected as a function of a speed measured at a cylinder and are communicated to a the drive regulation device. A predetermined system of curves can include characteristic curves for various types of presses, paper qualities and configurations, which curves are then selected in accordance with the existing conditions.